


Commitment and Servitude

by Siberienne



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year on, Mark and Vex continue to explore each other and themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment and Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr http://teamvark.tumblr.com/

Mark lets out a long groan of relief and sinks back into the bed. He stretches out his arms and radiates a satisfied afterglow.

The afternoon sun shines through the curtains, highlighting the ripples of his muscular body. The two were enjoying a 'lazy' Sunday in together after hosting a Summer Solstice party at the Dal Riata the evening before. Hundreds of Fae; Light, Dark and unaligned, had travelled far and wide into town to celebrate at the historic bar. Although under Trick's ownership, The Dal was a Sanctuary for all species and alignments, it now represented an unaligned colony; a symbol of free will and endless possibility. Mark worked the bar all night, while Vex used his abilities to Mesmer any dissidents into order, or out of the bar if necessary.

Vex looks up at Mark, grins and winks. "Hehe, I have a feeling I'm getting quite good at this."

 _"Fuck… Yes..."_ responds a still breathless Mark, as he inhales and stretches again. "I nearly died and went to Valhalla with pleasure just now". He grabs the nearest towel to wipe a bead of sweat off his forehead.

Vex, wearing nothing but his favourite leather police hat, was in the mood to be in control.

"I love to have you at my mercy like that. It really turns me on to see you so worked up".

Mark smiles in gratitude. "Well your hands are literally magic. I never stood a chance".

Vex, now lying next to Mark at eye level, strokes his chest and kisses his mouth again.

"I love you so much you know that?"

"Me too Vex. I'd really do anything for you"

"Mmhmm…" Vex teases Mark again, kissing all the way from his lips to his neck. He carefully yet firmly bites the skin behind his ear and whispers, "then spread your legs, 'cause now it's my turn. I've got to have you right now".

Mark obeys pulling Vex on top of himself. "Yes, sir. Take me, I'm yours."

* * *

It doesn't take Vex long to be thrown over the edge. There was something about this guy he simply couldn't resist, even after a whole year together. If anything, he was becoming increasingly more attracted to Mark. He never failed to surprise Vex; always challenging him with new moves and sex at random times in naughty locations. Vex always considered himself a horny bugger, but he had nothing on the young Shifter. He was completely and utterly taken; metaphorically and often physically too.

Trusting, submitting and giving had not come easily to Vex. Being the former hitman for the former Morrigan, he knew what it meant to be loyal, but he always carried his own ulterior motives. His 'loyalty' to the Dark had merely been a Centuries long power struggle. He wasn't really loyal to Evony at all. Their relationship was an artificial partnership for mutual gain at best. He was used to being in control; once owning the Carpe Noctem, the largest Dark Fae nightclub in the district, and being born with the capacity to kill with the point of a finger. Ironically though, in his quest for power, he had ended up a slave to the dark. Until recently, Vex's life had started to seem pointless. There needed to have been something more to life than petty rivalries and political feuds. He fantasised about being able to genuinely trust someone and submit to them honestly and wholeheartedly. He had played this fantasy out through sadomasochistic submission, and while it did the trick in the bedroom, it did nothing to fill the hole in his heart.

He had Bo to thank for his reformed and contented life. When he was sent to attack her, his hatred was fuelled more by envy than duty. Bo had refused to choose a side and this afforded her complete freedom over her choices. Vex became increasingly resentful of the Morrigan as he bore witness to the richness of the Succubus' life. He could never execute someone with so much courage and potential. Consequently, thanks to the war with the Garuda, Vex was catapulted onto a path of enlightenment and self-actualisation. Reluctantly at first, he agreed to help the people he was paid to kill. He grew attached to this odd group of Light and unaligned Fae, though he never would have dared to admit it back then. Somehow, despite his indecent history, he was accepted. Not simply used for his Mesmer abilities, but genuinely included and respected as a person. He'd even played house with Bo and Kenzi for a time, and shared his prized make-up secrets with Kenzi.

The arrival of Mark was the final sign that it really was time to change. Mark brought with him the promise of a new life; a clean slate. Vex always smiled when reflecting on their first encounter. That little shit actually had the audacity to call him out on his dine-and-dash. When Vex tried to talk his way out of it, Mark argued, innocently yet stubbornly, in manner which sent butterflies racing throughout his chest. Vex was taken aback; offended yet thrilled, and definitely intrigued. Nobody who knew anything of Vex's history would have dared to argue with him. Mark had an edge over him that he couldn't comprehend, but he liked it.

* * *

The Mesmer and the Shifter collapsed with joy once again and fell asleep for the next few hours.

Mark, the young stud that he was, awoke first in the final minutes of twilight. He turned onto his side to admire his lover. Vex was sprawled out, completely relaxed and exposed, with a coy smile on his face. He stirred, opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, love?" Vex gazed up at Mark.

"Yeeessss?" Mark answered earnestly.

"You know what I'd really like?"

Mark knew Vex pretty well. He thought of a few likely possibilities, "uh, let me guess. Pizza? A threesome? New boots?"

"Sure, sure, and yes please! But seriously, I've been thinking about something I'd like you to do for me."

"Uh oh" Mark bit his lip and raised his eyebrows suggestively "What are you gonna make me do?"

"You know how I am totally yours right? Like I'm completely and utterly powerless against your manly charm"

"Yeah?" Mark ran his fingers through Vex's chest hair

"Well, I want to be _really_ powerless."

"Mmmm…?"

Vex pressed his palm against Mark's and they laced their fingers together. "I need you to dominate me, tie me up, make me beg"

"Like, with whips and chains and stuff? Or what? I don't really know a lot about that kinda stuff," Mark admitted.

"Or silk or ropes or cuffs, or corsets, or whatever you want. You're the master".

Mark chuckled, "aren't you meant to be the Puppet Master?"

"Even puppet masters need masters."

Mark quickly let go of Vex's hand and sat up. "Hold on… I've got something to show you!" He jumped up, grabbed a towel to tie around his waist and ran outside.

Vex held his breath for a moment, hoping that Mark wasn't freaked out by the idea. He had waited a year to raise it to ensure that there was enough trust and communication established between them.

* * *

Mark returned from his car with his hands behind his back and anticipation on his face.

Vex sat up with interest. "What have you got to show me then?"

"Well", began Mark, "I really don't wanna work in a bar forever."

"Aww no more free drinks for me? Come oooonnnn!" Vex teased.

"Haha, don't worry, it's still a family business. I'll sneak us a bottle or two here and there." Mark stepped closer and whipped his right hand out. In it was a bound book and an application form. "You know I'd like to have as normal a life as possible, and means having a normal job. I was thinking of joining the police force."

"Like Father like Son hey?" Vex ridiculed. "I wouldn't have gotten with ya had I known you'd grow up to be just like Dyson!"

"Hey… I get handcuffs!" Mark extended his left hand, in which were a pair of official, Police grade metal handcuffs. Keys and all.

"Ooooh ha ha yes!" Vex grinned and raised his eyebrows at Mark.

"Shhh though… I haven't even applied properly yet though. I just stole them when I went in for my preliminary interview. I had a feeling you'd like them".

"Ooh lucky me! Let's just hang them up on the bed here as a reminder for later. I don't think I can go again for a few hours yet." Vex pointed to the bed head and proceeded to stand up.

"Who said _you_ were going anywhere?" Mark inquired authoritatively. He pressed Vex's chest and stared piercingly into his eyes with his tongue pressed against his teeth.

"Oh," muttered a surprised Vex. "Oh! Oh? Now?" Vex stammered as Mark positioned him kneeling on the floor with his wrists secured to each bed post.

"Of course now. I'm gonna tease and torture you so much you'll be sorry you asked."

Vex was exhilarated by Mark's sudden shift into character; completely enamoured with the way his cheeky young lover transformed into his master. "Oop, I was wrong" he jested "I am up and ready again."

Mark knelt down eye to eye with Vex and leaned in for a kiss. Only he stopped just millimetres away and exhaled seductively. Vex could almost taste him. His heart fluttered and his knees went weak. His instinct was to grab Mark and devour him, but his hands were firmly chained to the bed posts. His Mesmer powers didn't even work from this angle.

"Nice try" Mark teased. "You're gonna stay down and watch what you do to me." He brushed his beard ever so lightly towards Vex's shoulders and blew gently down his neck.

"Oh, god yes" whispered Vex in a mixture of delight and frustration.

Mark took a pump of moisturiser and rubbed his palms together. He pulled up a chair just feet in front of Vex and sat down, legs spread. He eyed Vex up and down and wrapped his right hand firmly around his stiff cock.

Vex watched in bewitchment as his young Shifter stroked himself. It was such a turn-on to be the object of Mark's private show, although he longed to be able to touch himself, or Mark, or anything for that matter. Now Vex had an idea how of Mark felt when he Mesmered him in bed.

Mark continued stroking himself and making eyes at Vex. Somehow he still looked so pretty despite acting so dirty, "Do you love it?"

"Oh you have no idea..." sighed Vex, shaking his head in euphoria.

"Too bad you can't touch it," torments Mark totally getting off on the power. "You're so far away, I'll just have to play by myself."

Vex couldn't believe how good Mark was at this. He knew he was a tease, but bloody hell!

"Do you wanna touch me? I know you wanna touch me."

Mark knew how to drive Vex crazy. Of course he wanted to touch Mark but he was so aroused he could barely think straight anymore. "Touch me," he pleaded.

"Touch you?" Mark winked, stood up and pressed his thumb into Vex's mouth. Vex moaned at finally being able to touch and taste Mark. He needed more. Feeling a rush of power, Mark pushed his cock into Vex's mouth and grabbed a chunk of hair around his head. Ready to come, he pushed Vex's head back and forth, quicker with each thrust. Finally, Vex felt Mark's whole body tense and release. He was proud that Mark played authoritative so well, and that he enjoyed doing it.

Still super aroused though, he wondered if Mark would let him finish or if he would be a tease and leave him wanting.

* * *

Mark pulled out and sighed, "Phew! I think I'm gonna like Policing."

"You better not do anything like that on the job!" exclaimed Vex.

"I meant with the other toys I'll get" he grinned, "uniforms, batons, not to mention the arresting and interrogation techniques I'll learn in training."

Vex's imagination went to a very kinky place. "Oh Lordy, I think I have the hots for Officer Mark already."

"And I think you're my favourite prisoner". Mark giggled and picked up the cuff keys. "Now, I'll release you, but only if you promise to put on a pretty apron and cook me dinner tonight."

"Deal" grinned Vex as he stood up carefully; his blood gradually returning to the rest of his body, "I'll do anything you say remember."


End file.
